


A Dangerous Dance

by star_crossing (cold_Moonberry)



Series: dance with me [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack, Poor Ignis Scientia, i could not get this out of my head, lmao he probably had an aneurysm during this, no angst this time!!, the astrals and ardyn are just a little cameo, title sounds edgy but i promise you its all crack, wait why do i know how to spell that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29707494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_Moonberry/pseuds/star_crossing
Summary: Noctis, on a dare, decides to make some "questionable" fashion choices during their next monster hunt. Ignis is not amused, Gladio is choking on his cup noodles, and Prompto can't breathe.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia
Series: dance with me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170803
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Dangerous Dance

Prompto groaned as they fought the 6th monster of the day, wondering how his best friend still seemed to be shaking with silent, almost unseen mirth. It was tiring, dammit! 

“Noct, how the  _ hell  _ do you still have energy?” He groaned.

“Oh, nothing. Just… you’ll see.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing, nothing. Have an ether.” With another groan, the tired gunslinger took one, feeling marginally better. 

Soon enough, another monster came charging at them. Gladio sighed and rushed forward, swinging his sword, only to have it break upon impact. He grimaced, catching the sword Noctis threw at him and nodding in thanks.

But the prince didn’t see it, and instead of summoning another from his armiger, threw a  _ garish yellow louboutin at the monster’s eyes.  _ A quick glance at his feet told Prompto that yes, it came from his foot, and yes, he had been wearing it the whole time.

“Dude, how?!”

“ _ Noctis Lucis Caelum!”  _ Iggy was clearly not amused.

“Dammit, I didn’t think you’d actually do it!” Gladio sighed at the thought of losing another bet.

“ _ Gladio!”  _ Prompto, being the nice person he was, managed to get Ignis to stop hyperventilating enough to finish the battle. The monster was almost shocked at the assault, and those few seconds were all they needed to finish it off.

As soon as it was over, Ignis was dragging a laughing Noctis and Gladio by the ear, while Prompto, who was straight up guffawing, followed behind. Most of what Iggy said didn’t catch because they were so busy laughing but the general gist of it was  _ extremely dangerous, I can’t believe this, Gladio why would you encourage him, Noct why would you do that, I’m so glad you finally got rid of those horrible shoes, are you even listening to me? _

Once they had calmed down enough, the Shield choked out,

“Still though, Specs. You gotta admit, the kid’s got skills.”

“Yeah, none of us even realized he was wearing them all that time!” Prompto piped up.

“Fine, do that to Niflheim, hell, to the Astrals, we’ll see what happens.” Poor Ignis said miserably, holding his head in his hands. As if sensing their shit-eating grins, he panicked. “Wait. Noct, no. Noct? Don’t do it. Noct!”

**_________________________**

Leviathan growled. She was an Astral! Not some simple sea snake to be thrown shoes at.

**_________________________**

Shiva giggled, a lovely, tinkling sound.

“Lovely choice.” 

**_________________________**

Ramuh nodded in respect. The young King of Kings had some gall, but it was impressive how he flipped so often with those shoes.

**_________________________**

It was the final battle. Hoping to distract Ardyn while he took another potion, Noctis had no other choice. He threw both of his heels this time, sighing as his  _ very  _ extended uncle caught and examined them.

“Hmmmm. It seems our family’s propensity for good taste has not been lost over the years.” He, in return, threw his own pair of heels at the Chosen, who grinned and slipped them on. After taking a potion, the battle continued, as if the heel swap never happened.

**Author's Note:**

> im not sorry for the ending


End file.
